Merchandise
Ever since the release of supercell's "Black★Rock Shooter", the titular character began to gain its fame in the industry of figure making, and an extensive array of merchandise would later be connected to Black★Rock Shooter. Figurines There are three kinds of figures for Black★Rock Shooter: PVC, Figma and Nendoroid figures. PVC figures have only one fixed pose and usually possess extreme detail. Figma figures can be poseable and has a variety of body parts which can be interchangeable, offering a wide range of looks for the character. Nendoroid figures depict the characters in chibi form and can either be poseable or fixed. Black★Rock Shooter and Dead Master debuted in the world of figures when Good Smile Company released figures based on the two characters from huke's design turned Vocaloid hit. A Nendoroid Black★Rock Shooter figure has also been released by Good Smile Company. 'First Figure Releases' Before the launch of the OVA, Good Smile Company released figures of Black★Rock Shooter and Dead Master, with the former having two versions. Previously, the company also released figures based on other songs performed by Hatsune Miku, including World is Mine and Koi wa Sensou. *Black★Rock Shooter Original Version (December 2010) *Black★Rock Shooter Black Blade Version (June 2010) *Dead Master Original Version (November 2010) black rock shooter rock cannon ver.jpg|Black Rock Shooter Original Ver. black rock shooter black blade ver.jpg|Black Rock Shooter Black Blade Ver. dead master original version.jpg|Dead Master Original Ver. 'Post-OVA Launch Figure Releases' The launch of the OVA based on the Black★Rock Shooter concept is soon followed with additional figure releases by Good Smile Company. Black★Rock Shooter (OVA character) and Dead Master (OVA) received their own figures with modifications based on the OVA, and Black★Gold Saw and Strength debuted with figures based on the character design used in the OVA. Good Smile Company also launched Figma and Nendoroid figures of the four, which are joined by Mato Kuroi and Yomi Takanashi, whose Figma figures are released at a later date. *Black★Rock Shooter Animation Version (November 2010) *Black★Rock Shooter Figma (August 2010) *Black★Rock Shooter Nendoroid (August 2010) *Dead Master Animation Version (April 2011) *Dead Master Figma (October 2010) *Dead Master Nendoroid (December 2010) *Black★Gold Saw Animation Version (June 2011) *Black★Gold Saw Figma (July 2011) *Black★Gold Saw Nendoroid (April 2011) *Strength Animation Version (September 2011) *Strength Figma (July 2011) *Strength Nendoroid (July 2011) *Mato Kuroi School Outfit (Summer) Figma (February 2011)'' (Wonfes Exclusive - see below)'' *Yomi Takanashi School Outfit (Summer) Figma (July 2011) Black-Rock-Shooter-Animation-Version-Complete-Figure-01.jpg|Black Rock Shooter Anime Ver. black rock shooter figma.jpg|Black Rock Shooter Figma black rock shooter nendo.jpg|Black Rock Shooter Nendo dead master anime ver.jpg|Dead Master Anime Ver. dead master figma.jpg|Dead Master Figma dead master nendo.jpg|Dead Master Nendo black gold saw anime ver.jpg|Black Gold Saw Anime Ver. black gold saw figma.jpg|Black Gold Saw Figma black gold saw nendo.jpg|Black Gold Saw Nendo strength anime ver.jpg|Strength Anime Ver. strength figma.jpg|Strength Figma strength nendo.jpg|Strength Nendo Kuroi Mato and Yomi Takanashi Summer Ver. Figma.jpg|Kuroi Mato and Yomi Takanashi Summer Ver. Figma Yomi Takanashi and Kuroi Mato Nendo.jpg|Yomi Takanashi and Kuroi Mato Summer Ver. Nendo mato summer ver figma.jpg|Mato Kuroi Summer Ver. Figma Kuroi Mato Nendo.jpg|Kuroi Mato Summer Ver. Nendo Yomi Takanashi Figma.jpg|Yomi Takanashi Summer Ver. Figma Yomi Takanashi Nendo.jpg|Yomi TakanashinSummer Ver. Nendo 'Other Non-OVA Figure Releases' 'Medicom RAH' Medicom has released a Black★Rock Shooter action figure under the RAH (Real Action Heroes) line. A white version with an axe was spotted in the Medicom Toy 15th Anniversary Expo and Archive event, and is confirmed to be an event exclusive figure for Wonder Festival 2012 Winter. FIG-MOE-2703 01.jpg|RAH Black★Rock Shooter ap_20110730113442101.jpg|RAH Black★Rock Shooter (White Edition) 'Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME Version ' Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME Version (BRS2035) Figma released in late December 2011, based on Stella's design. Additionally, the Trike from the game was also later announced, though as of writing there is no release date nor price. overflow1322830127.jpeg|BRS The Game Figma (BRS2035) 78649.jpg|BRS The Game Trike 'Limited Edition Merchandise' 'OVA Releases' To boost the sales of Black★Rock Shooter, exclusive figures were released upon purchase of certain copies of the DVD and Blu-Ray of the OVA. The Limited-Edition DVD/Blu-Ray bundle of the OVA series contains a Nendoroid Petite figure of Black★Rock Shooter and Dead Master, with dimensions smaller than the previously released Nendoroids. Later on in Wonder Festival Winter 2011, Nendoroid figures of Mato Kuroi and Yomi Takanashi dressed in their summer school uniforms were also released, where the regular figma Mato was released as a WonFes Exclusive, unavailable from regular retailers. *Black★Rock Shooter Nendoroid Petite (B★RS DVD/Blu-Ray Limited Editon) (December 2010) *Dead Master Nendoroid Petite (B★RS DVD/Blu-Ray Limited Editon) (December 2010) *Mato & Yomi Set Nendoroid Petite (Wonder Festival 2011 Winter's Exclusive) (February 2011) *Mato Kuroi School Outfit (Summer) Figma (February 2011) (WonFes 2011 Exclusive) black rock shooter dvd limited edition figma.jpg|Black Rock Shooter DVD/Blu-Ray Limited Edition Nendo Petite Mato and yomi nendo.jpg|Mato and Yomi Summer Ver. Nendo Puchi Mato summer ver figma.jpg|Kuroi Mato Figma 'Game Limited Box' The PSP game based on the Black★Rock Shooter concept also released limited-edition merchandise bundled along with copies of the game. Currently, the merchandise focuses on the game-exclusive character White Rock Shooter, with a Figma figure and a charm included on copies of the game's White Premium Box and First Version respectively. *White Rock Shooter Figma (B★RS: the Game White Premium Box) *White Rock Shooter Charm (B★RS: the Game First Version) Fig sp 33 01.jpg|White Rock Shooter Figma white rock shooter charm.jpg|White Rock Shooter Charm 'Cheerful Japan! Collaboration Project' After the events in the March 11 earthquake in Japan, Good Smile Company and several other figure manufacturers team up to show their support for the victims of the calamity. Their contribution to the project is a Nendoroid figure of Puchitto Rock Shooter in a cheerleader's outfit. *Puchitto Rock Shooter Cheerful Version Nendoroid (October 2011) nendo puchitto rock shooter cheerful ver.jpg|Nendo Puchitto Rock Shooter Cheerful Ver. 'BRSBeast + Huke Art Works' Exclusive to the limited edition of the BLK artbook by huke comes a Black★Rock Shooter Beast figma, the new official illustration within the B★RS franchise. *Black★Rock Shooter Beast Figma (2011) 78610.jpg|BRSBeast Figma SNL1327689619.jpeg|BRSB + BLK Art Works 'TV Animation Release' Nendoroid and figma action figures of Black★Rock Shooter will be released based on the TV animation rendition. On the other hand, "Completely Limited Production Edition" DVD / Blu-ray box of Black★Rock Shooter TV Animation will include figma Insane Black★Rock Shooter, as well as soundtracks and bonus footage. A Nendoroid of Insane Black Rock Shooter is announced as a limited figure for Wonder Festival Summer 2012 event and web shop order. In the same said event, uncoloured prototypes of figma Dead Master and Black Gold Saw TV Animation version have been revealed, as well as that of Nendoroid Dead Master and a 1/8 scale Insane Black Rock Shooter static PVC figure, with release dates to be confirmed at a later date. Nendoroid Chariot is also confirmed to be in development. *Black★Rock Shooter TV Animation Ver. (2012) *Black★Rock Shooter TV Animation Ver. Nendoroid (2012) *Insane Black★Rock Shooter Figma (2012) *Insane Black★Rock Shooter Nendoroid (2012) *Insane Black★Rock Shooter PVC (2013) *Dead Master TV Animation Ver. (2013) *Dead Master TV Animation Ver. Nendoroid (2013) *Black★Gold Saw TV Animation Ver. (2013) *Chariot Nendoroid (2013) figma_03.jpg|figma Insane Black★Rock Shooter Brsnendo.jpg|Nendoroid Black★Rock Shooter TV Animation version Brsfigma.jpg|figma Black★Rock Shooter TV Animation version 73de5a0b9ac1de8adf18bffa3ba0b0cf.jpg|Nendoroid Insane Black★Rock Shooter Plushies Black★Rock Shooter plushies have been released in Japan by Stys and Gift. Stys plushies feature Dead Master and Black★Rock Shooter, each with three different expressions for each. Mini-plushes and small plush keychains have also been released along with them. Pillows featuring huke's artwork of BRS and others can also be found. Gift features Black★Rock Shooter with her weapon and features a cape made out of a shiny material. Gift also released special plushies that can be poseable. Other Related Merchandise 'Black★Rock Shooter Metal Charm Collection' First released on October 2010 by Good Smile Company, this collection of accessories are brass replicas of the weapons used by Black★Rock Shooter, Dead Master and Black★Gold Saw. *Metal Charm Collection : 01 - Rock Cannon (October 2010) *Metal Charm Collection : 02 - Dead Scythe (November 2010) *Metal Charm Collection : 03 - King Saw (April 2011) brs rock cannon metal charm.jpg|Rock Cannon Metal Charm dead scythe metal charm.jpg|Dead Scythe Metal Charm king saw metal charm.jpg|King Saw Metal Charm 'Other' Official Black★Rock Shooter Mousepads have been released, featuring the art of huke. A blue checkered wallet featuring a chibi Black★Rock Shooter is released. There is also a set of BRS Playing Cards and Post Cards. Various Black★Rock Shooter Cosplay Costumes have also been released. There are also notebooks with Black★Rock Shooter on its cover, released by Cospa, and a replica of Mato's cellphone strap is released by Good Smile Company. Links 1. Black Rock Shooter Merchandise Merchandise